thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Apothecary
Apothecary (Elixirs, drugs, and brews) ''' General Information: All alchemy has 7 classes of difficulty. The lowest class is a ‘hard maneuver’ and it gets harder by one category after that. All alchemical processes have mana costs; you must spend (its mana cost + 2x the level of the thing you are making) every day. When it says it takes x days, a day means a minimum uninterrupted time of 8 hours. Gold cost is 1 gold per level per week (rounds up to 1 week). In addition there is a gold cost equal to the mana cost per day for elixirs, and gold cost equal to mana cost for brews. A life expenditure reduces any gold cost of the days it shaves off for elixirs. '''Elixirs (building a lab) Elixirs require 1d100 days in time to construct in addition to their gold cost per day. You must have a lab that could create the previous elixir in order to attempt the next one. You may create duplicates of labs that you already have, you may attempt to rebuild a lab that you already have, and a lab may produce all lesser elixirs from its current level. You may reduce the time it takes to build a lab by paying life, down to a minimum of the mana cost in days. The roll for an elixirs’ success is always made at the end of the time spent (8 hours a day) and if your work is stopped or interrupted you must still go through the remaining days to prepare for the next experiment. The 1d100 roll for days in time can be open ended over 100. Drug Making It takes (1 minute per level) x (mana cost) to make a drug. How a drug is administered must be decided upon at the time of creation; if the drug is administered in combat or combat like situations it will require a stat or skill roll. Optionally the creator can require a skill check every time. The level of a drug affects its duration and the resistance roll (resistance is primary determined by the victims soul or body rank). Gold cost is 1 gold per level per week. Brewing (Potions) (building a lab) Brewing is taking a drug or plant and turning it from one type of substance into a potion. Potions can be consumed without a skill. Brewing takes a full 24 hours but the input of the alchemist only takes 8 hours of that day. Brew time is typically 24 hours for a spell potion. 1 hour per level for poisons/antidotes, acids, and drug brews. Magic cauldrons have their own production rates listed under their section below. 1 hour for everything else, or as listed. Class 1 apothecary stuff Elixir: Aqua Ardens: Mana cost 2. You distill pure ethanol alcohol from a fermented beverage. Distill 1 quart per level. For offensive purposes it has a splash radius of 2 ft and a -20 fireball attack. Imbibed it’s a level 5 conversion poison. Extrinseca: Produces a salve which when rubbed on an external wounds heals 1-10 hp. Mana cost 4 Mercurium Vitae: Mana cost 6. A potion when imbibed completely restores hair and nail loss. A cosmetic treatment worth a lot of money. (silver) Aqua Fortis: Mana cost 8. Produce 1 oz. per level of a strong acid. Capable of delivering B severity acid critical and/or 20 structural hits per minute of exposure. Acid will not affect gold, platinum, mythril, laen, and other extraordinary or magical substances. Liquor Silicum: 10 mana. Create a potion that acts as a curative (milky white), a person imbibing receives resistance rolls against any disease currently in their system. Any damage already caused remains unhealed, also allows person to recover all exhaustion points. Drugs: ' Analyze Drugs/Poison Elixir: 2 mana. When you perform this operation allows you to perceive any drugs/potion/elixers in a 1 foot radius around you. In addition you learn it’s origins, purity, general worth, what type of poison it is, what attack level it is, if any antidote exists and what it is. Stimulant (depressant) drug: 4 mana. Produce a drug that has a stimulating or depressing effect on the central nervous system. Lasts 10 minutes per level. Person stimulated gets +10 to all actions and resistance against sleep attacks. Depressant gives -10 to all actions and halves resistance to sleep attacks. Analgesic/Anesthetic drug: 6 mana. Alchemist makes 1 dose of a drug that is either. Lasts 20 minutes per level, analgesic provides relief against muscle pain, while anesthetic induces unconsciousness stupor or state of insensibility of pain rendering patient unable to act. Attack level is whatever your level making the drug is at. Nausea relief/inducing drug: 8 mana. Lasts 10 minutes. Relief of queasiness and nausea. Inducing gives -20 to all actions. Anithistamine (allergenic) drug: 10 mana. Lasts 20 minutes per level. Provides relief of sneezing, watery eyes, rashes, sneezing of allergic reaction. Allergenic gives -20 to all actions via rashes and sneezing and allergic reaction. '''Brews: ' Brew alcohol: Alchemical version. Causes a rapid fermentation of a beverage. Can also be used for whiskey and brandy. This creates 1 cubic foot per level and takes 1 week. 1 week regardless of the level. Brew stimulant: Allows Alchemist to extract stimulant essence from an herb or drug. '''Class 2 Apothecary Elixir: Aqua Vitae: 12 mana. Create a fluid that bursts into flame on contact with water or air. Is not consumed in water and must be smothered to extinguish. Must be sealed at all times to avoid calamity. Alchemist makes 1 pint per level, a 1 pint bottle has a 1 ft slash radius. Does a +20 fireball each round someone is exposed to the flames. If imbibed it’s a 10th level conversion poison and a +50 fireball attack. Elixir Salis: 14 mana. Yellowish potion that acts as a restorative. Drinking gives resistance roll to any mental illness affecting them. Even if not cured drinker is aware that something is wrong with their mind (works on magical affects). Aqua regia: 16 mana. 1 oz. per level of a very strong acid. Capable of D severity acid strike or 40 structural damage per minute. Even on gold, platinum and other noble metals. Will not affect mythril, laen, eog or other magical substances. Elixer coralli: 18 mana. Adept makes a blood red potion which prevents pregnancy. If a woman is already pregnant it is immediately and painlessly terminated. Does not affect men. Works for 1 month per level of Alchemist. Elixer Balsami: 20 mana. Create a bright green potion that when imbibed immediately cures all physical diseases which trouble the person. Does not repair damage already done. Drugs: ' Euphoric/narcotic drug: 12 mana. 10 minutes per level. Person affected by euphoric gets -10 and is very happy. Narcotics gets -10 and will put the person in a sleep like trance 5-30 minutes within taking it. This drug may have an addiction factor twice the drug’s level if you want to make it addictive. Antipyretic Medicine: 14 mana. Alchemist can make fever reducing medicine. Lasts 30 minutes per level, taking this medicine reduces a fever by 1 degree per level. May have an addiction factor equal to half its level. Antiseptic medicine: 16 mana. Lasts 30 minutes per level. Taking this medicine will reduce effects of infection, killing bacteria and viruses on contact. Addiction factor can be up to half its level. Anti-parasitic Medicine: 18 mana. Lasts 30 minutes per level. Reduces the effects of a parasitic infestation, killing parasites on contact. Addiction factor can be up to half its level. Sensory enhancing/reducing drug: 20 mana. Lasts 10 minutes per level. Adds +30 to a person’s perception rolls (or -30). May only affect 1 sense. '''Brews: ' Brew spell potion II. 12 mana. Allows you to brew one dose of a potion that can have any magical effect up to two runes imbedded into it. Brew Euphoric/Narcotic: 16 mana. May extract the essence of any narcotic or euphoric drug into a brew. Brew Healing drug: 18 mana. Extract the essence of any herb or drug that heals hitpoints or any analgesics, decongestants, and anesthetics. Brew spell potion III: 20 mana. Allows you to brew one dose of a potion that can have any magical effect up to three runes imbedded into it. Brew poison 10: 14 mana. Allows you to turn any poison into a brew. Up to level 10. '''Class 3 Apothecary Elixirs: Aqua mortis: 22 mana. Can make one dose of the perfect poison. Kills instantly and without trace. Potion’s level is counted as 3x the level you choose to make it at. Alkahest: 24 mana. Produce a universal solvent. 1 oz. per level. This acid is capable of delivering a J critical (E+D+C) acid critical strike. Or 100 structural hits per minute of exposure. Even gold, platinum, laen, eog, and other extraordinary or magical substance. At the time of creation the Alchemist may specify one material which the Alkahest will not dissolve (material is usually fabricated into a container for the alkahest). Alkahest never loses its potency. Spilled Alkahest will eventually eat its way into the world’s core. Extrinseca Magnus: 26 mana. Produce a salve which when rubbed on an external wound of any sort, immediately heals the person 1d100 hp. Humor Vitae: 28 mana. Create a blue potion which, when imbibed, removes all poisons from a person’s body. Drinking this will not heal the damage already done by the poison. Aqua Philosophorum: 30 mana. Makes a purple potion that permits physical change. Usually taken only by the alchemist himself. Most alchemists believe this alchemist is a gift of their study or god, and is only given to those who deserve it. One who imbibes this undergoes a spiritual transformation and loses negative personality traits such as greed, uncaring, arrogance, dissolute, evil, etc. In addition to becoming a better person, this raises intelligence, sensitivity, intuition, and presence. Increases are permanent, only first dosage has any effect. Increases theses stats by 1d6. Drugs: ''' Fertility/Infertility drug: 22 mana. Alchemist makes one dose of a drug which makes a person who take it in/fertile. Lasts 1 day per level. Drug insures conception will occur while the infertility drug may also be called birth control. Hallucinogenic drug: 24 mana. Drug lasts 10 minutes per level. Person affected gets -50 to all actions but is very happy and experiences wild hallucinations. Addiction factor may be up to double the level you made it at. Detoxifying/Poisonous Drug: 26 mana. One dose of a drug which acts as an antidote to one poison which must be named at the time of creation. If the Alchemist desires, you may instead make a poison of any type; circulatory, conversion, nerve, muscle, reduction, or respiratory. The attack level is equal to the level of the drug. Addiction level may be up to the level of the drug. Surface Restorative: 28 mana. One dose of a medicine which heals 3hp per level of the drug. Blood clotter: 30 mana. A medicine which halts blood loss (hp/round) of one wound. '''Brewing: Brew hallucinogens: 22 mana. Extract the essence from an hallucinogenic herb. Brew acid: 24 mana. Can turn any acid into a brew. Brew poison 20: 26 mana. Brew poison up to 20th level. Brew spell potion V: 28 mana. As ‘brew spell potion x’ up to 5 runes. Brew truth drug: 30 mana. Brews a drug which causes the imbiber to tell the whole and naked truth for 1 hour. Class 4 Apothecary Elixir: ''' Aqua Metallorum: 40 mana. An orange potion that cures all inherent genetic deformities. All losses are restored, so that a person born without arms would regrow them over a period of days, while a mental defective would suddenly be in possession of all of his faculties. Removes all racial negatives. '''Drugs: Muscle/bone/nerve/organ/hemorrhage restorative drug. 40 mana. Completely restores damage of the person who takes it for the category that the drug was made for. Must choose which one upon creation, each one is a separate drug. Level of the drug only matters if administering to someone who tries to resist. Brewing: Magic Cauldron I: 32 mana. Alchemist may brew any other brew that he has created (has the lab for) at a rate of one per hour. Brew spell potion VII: 34 mana. As the other brew spell potions up to 7 runes. Brew antidote: 36 mana. Can extract the essence of any antidote, antidote drug, or antidote herb into a potion. Brew spell potion X: 40 mana. As other spell potions up to 10 runes. Class 5 Apothecary Elixirs: Panacea: 50 mana. A blue-green potion that instantly cures all diseases and removes all poisons from the imbiber’s body. All damage brought by these diseases and poisons are completely repaired and the drinker is restored to full health and statistics. For one month the imbiber gets an additional resistance roll against any diseases or poison. Drugs: ''' Anti-paralysis/paralyzing drug: Alchemist makes one dose of a drug which induces or relieves paralysis. 10 minutes per level of the drug. Anti-paralysis drug relieves paralysis even if it’s organic in nature. Paralysis gives -100 to all action. '''Brewing: Magic Cauldron II: 45 mana. Requires you have a magic cauldron I, and you are upgrading it into this. Produces 2 potions per hour instead of one. True Brewing: 50 mana. Allows you to extract the essence of any herb, drug, or poison. Class 6 Apothecary Elixirs: Elixir Vitae: 60 mana. The elixir of life. An iridescent potion which returns the user to a youthful state. Additionally the elixir prolongs life so that 10 passing years affects them as 1. Can only be imbibed once, anyone who drinks it twice immediately and painfully dies, their body utterly corrupting from the overload of life force usually resulting in a catastrophic explosion. Reduces life cost of operating a body by 90%. Drugs: Brain restorative drug: 60 mana. Makes a dose of medicine which restores any damage to the brain. Even memories and experience are regained. Any insanities, possessions, or mental curses are also removes. Brewing: ''' Brew poison true: 60 mana. Allows you to brew any level poison. '''Class 7 Apothecary Elixirs: Aurum Potabile: 100 mana. Produces a golden potion which is the nectar of perpetual life. Drinker will live forever in vigorous youthful fervor, though they may die a violent death. Gain +100 resistance vs all diseases, poisons, and death magic. Drugs: True restorative drug: 100 mana. Produces a dose of a medicine which repairs all physical injury of a person who partakes in it. Brewing: Brewing master theory: 100 mana. Any person who has created this can attempt to do one brewing process per round of any brewing process they know. ----------------------- Imbuing ''' '''Magic Augmentation Device Transmutation 'Homunculi '